Optical modulators may operate according to a transfer function that yields a significant distortion product. For example, in some analog applications, the sinusoidal transfer function of a typical optical modulator may be limited with respect to achieving a suitable spur-free dynamic range and intermodulation third (3rd) order intercept. In one consequence, the 3rd order distortion may be detected within an undesirable proximity to actual signals. Thus, suppressing 3rd order distortion may be of significant utility for an optical modulator.